Afternoon Naps
by Historybuff1536
Summary: If there’s one thing that Harry Potter knows about his self; it’s that he’s not the most observant person in the world. So if the truth were to be known about his current observation; he’s not really sure what he sees, or thinks for that matter. H/G


Time frame for this, is about two years after Harry and Ginny get married.

Happy reading

-Misty

* * *

If there's one thing that Harry Potter knows about his self; it's that he's not the most observant person in the world.

So if the truth were to be known about his current observation; he's not really sure what he sees, or thinks for that matter.

His wife, who is usually filled with an ungodly amount of energy, is currently passed out cold, on their sofa, sound asleep. Harry cocked his head to the side as he looked at her. He looked over at the clock and noted that it was only half past noon. This made him even more confused. Ginny had gone to bed at nine the night before and had only gotten up just a few hours ago. Now that he thought about it; Ginny had been sleeping like this for a few days now.

Ginny's Quidditch team wasn't playing, because it was the off season; so he knew she wasn't tired from practice. Harry didn't know why he found this scene odd; but it was out of place for her to sleep this much. He hoped she wasn't coming down with anything.

He peered down at her so that his face was only an inch or so away from hers, and as he did, she woke up.

"Ghaaaaaa!!"

Harry stumbled back from Ginny's shriek and fell backwards; failing arms and all.

Ginny shot up. "Harry!" And she went to his side.

Harry leaned up and rubbed his back. "Warn a bloke, if you're gonna yell, will ya?"

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "Well how 'bout you warn a girl, if you're gonna stare in her face, when she's asleep."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Fair enough."

Ginny extended her arm, helped Harry up, and the two of them made their way to the kitchen.

"Want some tea?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Ginny said, and she went to the cabinet to fetch a tin of biscuits. While Harry boiled the water, Ginny took out a few and placed then on a plate. Harry waived his wand, and sent the cups, and teapot to the table.

Harry sat down and looked at Ginny questionably. "Are you feeling alright?"

Ginny dipped a biscuit into the tea she just poured. "Fine, why?"

"I dunno, you've just been sleeping an awful lot." Then he hastily added. "Are you sure you're not coming down with something, I can floo in to work and say you're sick, you look a little peaky."

Ginny coughed on her biscuit. "_Peaky?" _She laughed, but stopped when she saw the serious expression on Harry's face. "Sorry, but you sounded just like Mum when you said that."

"Are you really alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Ginny flashed him a huge grin. "And I'll prove to you just how _fine_ I am."

Ginny slid out of her chair, and perched herself on Harry's lap.

Harry sucked in air. "Just…how…how are you going to do that?"

Ginny lowered her head so that her lips met the crook of Harry's neck. "Just like this" She murmured against his skin.

* * *

A few days later, in the middle of the night no less, Ginny's promise that she was perfectly fine became null and void.

Harry woke up to the strange feeling of an empty bed. He fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand, and grabbed his wand. When he reached the hallway he heard the sound of someone crying. Realizing it was Ginny, he ran from upstairs and all the way to the kitchen; where the sound and light was coming from.

Ginny was sitting in front of the cooker, legs crossed, taking deep gulps of air. Her face was tinged pink from her weeping.

She looked up at Harry, standing in the doorframe. "I don't….know…why, I'm crying….like this. But it's just so…..sad!" Then she promptly put her face in her hands as another sob rocked her body.

Harry immediately went to her, sat down, and pulled her in his lap "Shhhhhh……it's okay." Harry ran his hands through her hair and began rocking back and forth. "You're alright."

"I know." Ginny stammered out.

After a few minutes her sobs got quieter, and finally Ginny lifted her head.

Harry looked down at her, absolute concern in his eyes. "Gin, what's got you so upset?

Ginny bit her lip. "I came down here for some juice and it's just that…." She glanced down at the gap between the cooker and the refrigerator and looked back at Harry. "It's dead!" she wailed.

Harry was confused. "What's dead?"

Ginny just buried her head in Harry's shoulder, and pointed at the floor, by the cooker. Harry looked to where she was pointing, and became even more confused.

"A mouse?" He asked.

Ginny nodded her head, and sucked in air through her nose. "The poor thing." And she began crying again.

Harry was at a loss on what to do, so he just scooped her up, and carried her to bed. An hour later her short breaths, became long and even, so he slid out of bed and went to the kitchen to vanish the offensive mouse. It had gotten it's self caught in a muggle mouse trap. With a wave of his wand it was gone.

Harry sat down at the table and crossed his hands in front of his face.

He was seriously worried about Ginny. This was not normal behavior for her, or for anybody for that matter. Plus Ginny did not cry, at all. The only time he has seen her cry, was when people she loved had died. Not dead mice.

Harry pushed his knuckles together causing them to pop. He looked at the time, and noted that the sun would be up soon. He pushed his chair back and went to his office. There was no way he could go back to sleep now.

* * *

Harry had just added his signature to a case he had closed, when the clock on his wall struck eight AM. He ducked out his office, and went to his and Ginny's room to check on her.

She was still sound asleep.

Harry went down stairs, over to the fireplace, grabbed some floo power and chucked it in.

He stuck his head in. "Ron, George? Are you there?"

Suddenly the back of a partially covered chair leaned back. "Nice of you to pop in." George grinned.

"Are you two busy?"

"Not really, Ron's feeding the pygmy puffs, and I'm just going over the books."

"Can I come over?" It was hard for Harry to keep the urgency out of his voice.

George shook his head in amusement. "Harry you own twenty percent of the place. When are you going to learn, that you don't have ask to come over, eh?"

"Right, be there in a mo.'"

Harry's head popped out and a second later he stumbled out on to the hearthrug; whipping soot off of his night things.

George wolf whistled. "I could make a killing off a couple pictures of you right now. The girls would go absolutely mad." George made a show of moving his hand in the air, like he was reading a large advertisement. "Yes, ladies it's true, the boy-who-lived is a boxers man."

George grabbed his sides and began laughing, but Harry looked solemn. "If Ginny's catches me over here, I'll be the boy-who-won't-live-much-longer."

George made an 'Ooooooo' sound. "What'd you do this time?"

"I haven't done anything."

George furrowed his eyebrows. "So what gives?"

Harry joined George at the table.

"I don't know, early this morning I found Ginny sitting in front of the cooker crying her eyes out because a mouse got caught in a trap. She was crying because it died!"

George arched an eyebrow.

"I know!" Harry exclaimed.

"Maybe it's that time of the month." George suggested.

"That's not it. I've lived with her for two years, and she's never done anything like this. I'm really worried." Harry looked down at the table.

George nodded. "Right." Then in the same breath he shouted. "OI RON!!!"

There was a loud bang, followed closely by some swearing; then after a few moments Ron surfaced rubbing his head. "Git!"

"We have company, don't be rude." George said crossly, and mockingly.

Ron turned his head. "Hey mate."

"Hey" Harry didn't look up.

Ron looked at George, questioning him with his eyes.

"Harry here is worried about Gin-gin." George explained. "Seems she's developed a tendency, to turn in to a hose pipe when small defenseless creatures get caught in traps."

"What?"

"Harry found her crying over a dead mouse."

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's that time of the month." George snorted.

Harry put his forehead on the table. "That's not it Ron." His voice was muffled by the wood.

"She's your wife mate. Why don't you just ask her?"

Harry lifted his head. "Now why didn't I think of that?" His voice was full of sarcasm.

"Look you're asking the wrong blokes on how to deal with a crying girl. We're both rubbish at that."

"Hey!" George protested.

Ron ignored him. "Just go home, and maybe she'll explain. And if not, just hope to Merlin, she doesn't go mad and it's _your_ dead body she's crying over."

Harry snorted. "Thanks Ron."

"You're welcome. Now if you don't go ahead and go home, I'll put you to work."

Harry smiled. "See you later." He got up and went to the fireplace.

"Are you and Ginny still coming for Sunday lunch?" George asked.

"We're planning on it."

"See you at noon."

Then in a flash of green Harry was gone.

* * *

Harry arrived back home, relieved to find Ginny still asleep. But that's as far as he got in the being relieved department. Because after he woke Ginny up, she didn't explain, nor did she acknowledge that Harry found her crying over a dead rodent.

She went about her morning like she usually would. She made tea and toast for them both, and collected the Morning _Prophet. _

Harry had stared at her for ten minutes over his cooling tea before she finally said anything.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said quickly, and he took a slip of his cold tea.

"Ginny closed her eyes. "Harry I'm fine."

Harry put down his cup, "That bloody didn't look like nothing."

"It's probably just a girl thing. I'll be alright."

That sobered Harry up on the subject, so he decided to change it….for now.

"Are we still going to your Mum's for lunch?"

"Is it Sunday already?"

"All day long"

Ginny ignored his comment. "Yes"

Harry chugged the rest of his tea in one swallow, and sent his dishes to the sink to wash themselves. "I'll be back in a few minutes; I'm just going to shower and change."

Ginny nodded and Harry headed to their bathroom to shower. He deposited his dirty clothes in the basket, put his glasses and wand on the counter and adjusted the water to the right temperature. He stepped in and let the water run down his back. He reached his hand out and grabbed a cloth from the little shelf beside their shower. He wet it and worked it in to a later with the soap.

He did his face and arms, just when he was about to start on his chest, he felt a cool breeze hit his skin. He ducked his head under the water, to remove the soap off his eyelids and when he opened them, he saw a blur of bright red haloed over milky white.

"Thought you could use some help."

Harry was instantly intrigued. "You did, did you?"

Ginny nodded her head, stood on her tip toes and brought her lips to Harry's. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling both of them under the hot spray.

A growl escaped Ginny's throat, when Harry turned them around and gently pushed her against the wall.

* * *

Luck was on their side when Harry decided to take his shower a bit early, because if it had been any later, they would have arrived _way _past the usual set time for lunch.

They walked in the Burrow, just as the old Grandfather clocked struck noon. Everyone else was already there; Hermione was ladling chicken stew in to bowls.

"Hello dears!" Mrs. Weasley shouted across the kitchen; her apron lopsided; flour in her hair.

"Hey Mum."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry will you be a dear and help Ron get the extra chairs from Bill's old room?"

"No problem."

Harry went to kiss Ginny's cheek to leave, but stopped when he saw the expression on her face; she was staring at Hermione.

He was alarmed. "Ginny are you al—" but he didn't get the rest of his sentence out before Ginny grabbed the mop bucket by their feet and poured out her morning toast and tea.

"Ginny!" Instantly chairs were thrown back, Ron ran down stairs, and Harry grabbed her hair to pull it out the way. After a moment she sat back and wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her jumper.

Harry looked at her. "Alright that's it, you're going to St. Mungo's. "

"Harry I'm—"

"That won't work this time!"

"Here let me see her." Mrs. Weasley bustled through the crowd; her spoon still in her hand; stew stuck to it. Ginny looked at it, cupped her mouth, and gagged. "Mum put it away!"

But it was too late; she had to stick her head in the bucket again. She resurfaced, with her eyes firmly shut. "Is it gone?"

"Yes"

She opened her eyes, and breathed in a sign of relief.

"Percy get her some water."

Ginny pursed her lips and shook her lips.

"Ginny you need—"

"Here Mrs. Weasley." said a soft voice. "Let me."

Audrey Weasley, kneeled down beside Ginny; instantly going in to Healer mode. She checked Ginny's pulse, took her temperature and waved her wand in the air, muttering under her breath. "Everything is normal." she said, when she was done. "Have you noticed any other changes with yourself?"

"No"

"Yes" Both were said at the same time.

Ginny glared at Harry, but he didn't back down. "She's been sleeping more than usual lately. And last night she hardly touched her dinner." He looked at Ginny. "I told you, you were getting sick."

Audrey nodded, and looked at Ginny. "When was your last menstrual cycle?"

Ginny shifted a bit, and her brothers averted their eyes. "Errr….'bout five and a half weeks ago."

"Was it normal?"

"Kind of, it didn't last as long as it normally does."

Audrey smiled. "It was probably Implantation bleeding."

Ginny nodded. "I think you're right. I thought that too, but I was just going to wait a day or two more before I found out for sure."

Harry was looking between the two women. "Implant—What?"

Audrey looked at Harry "I believe Ginny is pregnant, but we'll have to do a test to be sure."

Harry froze right there on the floor. The whole room was silent. Nobody spoke….until.

"I'm going to be an Uncle again?" George was beaming.

But Harry stayed rooted in his spot, a million things running through his mind. He was going to be a Dad? He and Ginny were going to be parents? Sure they had talked about it, and both of them wanted kids. But this was just _BAM_, right out of nowhere.

_Would he be a good dad?_ He wondered. He never knew, or remembered rather, his father, so how was he going to know what to do? What did you have to do with a baby?

The room started to spin; the lights in the kitchen seemed to be getting farther and farther away. Then with the grace of a newborn Unicorn, Harry hit the floor.

* * *

Something was burning. Or it smelled that way, Harry thought. Also something was burning his nose.

Harry threw his hand up to grab his nose and he opened his eyes. Audrey recapped the vile she had in her hand and went in to the sitting room.

Ron was standing over him. "You fainted!"

Ginny was kneeling on the floor over his right shoulder. She placed her hands on her hips. "After everything you been through, and you faint at _that_. You are not normal."

Harry slowly rose up and turned to look at her, not caring that he fainted. "Really?" He wanted to know.

"I think so."

He smiled. "How long have you thought?"

"A few days."

"When were you planning on telling me?"

Ginny snorted. "When I went in to labor."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh Harry I was kidding, I was planning on buying a test tomorrow."

"Speaking of tests." Audrey walked in to the room carrying her bag. She pulled out a white box and handed it to Ginny.

Ginny looked at it. "You use muggle tests at St. Mungo's?"

Audrey shrugged her shoulders. "It's cheaper to use these, than to brew the potion. It takes about eighty ingredients and it has to be constantly stirred; saves money on potion supplies and Healer labor. Just follow the instructions on the side."

Ginny took it. "Be right back." And she headed up the stairs.

Ron helped Harry to his feet. "Alright mate?"

Harry looked at the stairs, where Ginny has just gone. "Yeah, great actually." He smiled again.

Ron patted his back and everyone sat at the table. Everyone mostly played with the silverware in front of them; Harry was tracing the grain of the wood with his finger.

Finally after what seemed like forever, a door opened from upstairs and footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

Harry rose from his chair; his eyes fixed at the foot of the stairs.

Ginny walked down; there was a sad, disappointed look on her face when she looked at him.

Harry felt like someone had punched him in the chest.

_She's not._ He thought.

Ginny walked to him, buried her face in his shoulder, and hugged him.

"It's okay" he told her. "We can start trying if you want."

Ginny lifted her head, and looked him in the eyes. "It's not that." She bit her lip. "You know how we like to sleep in?"

Harry nodded.

"Well we're not going to be able to do that—she lowered his hand to her abdomen—until we put this one the train for Hogwarts." She smiled at him.

It took only a millisecond for those words to sink in.

Before Ginny knew what was happening, she found herself being lifted off her feet and swung in the air.

But Harry quickly put her down. "Sorry!" and he put his hand on her stomach. "Forgot, that I can't do that now." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

Everyone around them was cheering, and both of them were being pulled in to hugs right after they broke their kiss.

_I'm going to be a Dad._ Harry thought it over and over.

He felt a hand around his shoulder and he looked up to see George grinning at him. "You know we're not going to let you live that down right?"

Harry snorted. "I wouldn't expect anything less. Besides, Fred would come back and take the mickey out of you if you didn't. "

George nodded. "Are you going to be with her when she delivers? If you are, we'll make sure to stack the floor behind you with plenty of pillows. And a cushioning charm for good measure. "

"Thanks George"

"Anytime"

Harry looked over at Ginny; who was almost jumping up and down, hand and hand with Hermione.

Who knew that crying over a dead mouse and sleeping for only Merlin knows how long, could lead to this?

Harry sure didn't.

But then again; he is the most unobservant person in the world.

* * *

**A/N:** This will probably be the last oneshot I post for a while. My husband is coming home pretty soon, so I won't be on my computer much. I'm going to try and get at least two more chapters done for "Ink bottle" before Christmas. And I'm hoping I'll be able to update two other things.

Sorry about the large amount of sexual suggestions in this story, but homecoming is near, and you can't blame a girl for thinking about the very near future.

Review will ya?

-Misty


End file.
